sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Falx Cerebri
"Falx Cerebri" is the sixth episode of the second season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' ninteenth episode overall. Summary Incited by Zobelle, Clay sets a course for retaliation, forcing Jax to turn to an unlikely source to save the club from destruction. Gemma shows Tara how an old lady handles her anger. Plot In the aftermath of the explosion, an ambulance speeds the wounded Chibs away from the SAMCRO compound; friends and the extended SOA family stand around stunned. Inside the clubhouse Chief Unser warns Clay that if forensics reveals explosives, the Feds will come to investigate. Clay tells Unser to get him the home addresses for Zobelle and Weston. Outside, Jax and Hale talk; they both agree that Zobelle needs to be taken down. Jax says a full-frontal SOA assault is imminent, but believes it would just play into Zobelle’s plan. Jax says he needs to get to Zobelle before Clay does; Hale agrees to help if it will mean a peaceful resolution. Mary tells Jax that Opie doesn’t come home, and never sees his kids; she asks Jax to talk to him. Tara worries about Jax’s safety, and her own; he tries unsuccessfully to ease her fears. She asks Gemma if the bomb was set by the people who attacked her. In the clubhouse the SAMCRO council discusses retaliation. Despite the lack of any plan, Clay will not be denied his vengeance; Jax doesn’t try to dissuade him. Jax approaches Opie to talk about Mary’s concerns. Opie says his kids are fine; it’s none of Jax’s business. Opie says in the feud between Jax and Clay, he’s on Clay’s side; he says Jax needs to “back down and get in line” before it hurts the club. Chief Unser arrives at the compound and gives Clay the addresses; Clay tells Juice to clean up the explosion scene before the Lodi CSU team arrives. Jax’s phone rings: it’s Hale. He says nobody was at Zobelle’s home; Jax suggests they question Darby. Clay and the others prepare to go after Zobelle; Jax makes an excuse to stay behind. Jax and Hale meet at Darby’s lumber mill, but he isn’t there; Hale says he’ll have Charming PD keep an eye out. Juice prepares to power-wash the blown out van and surrounding residue; the Lodi CSU team arrives, and prevents it. At the Morada Christian Center (MMC), Ethan Zobelle, his daughter Polly, and AJ Weston meet with IRA gunrunners Cameron and Edmond Hayes. Polly and Edmond catch each other’s eye. As the fathers go inside to discuss business, Polly asks Edmond to stay outside and become better acquainted. Having no luck at Zobelle’s, Clay and the others arrive at Weston’s house; the Sons begin their approach from the side. Jax and Hale have also arrived at Weston’s; they approach the house from the front. Jax gets inside and searches around; he is shot at by Weston’s ten-year-old son, Cliff. Outside, Clay and the Sons find Hale; they hear the gunshots, and rush the house. Jax gets the gun away from the boy, who is clearly cut from the same cloth as his racist father; Hale calls Child Services. A search of the house turns up Weston’s password-protected computer. Clay says they’ll bring the laptop to Juice. Clay watches Jax and Hale work together; he seethes. Clay gets more bad news: Juice was unable to clean the car-bomb scene. Enough is enough: Clay needs a cigar. He arrives at Impeccable Smokes; the sign on the door reads “closed.” Clay breaks the plate-glass door, and steps inside; he trashes the entire store, finds a cigar, and begins to smoke. At St. Thomas, Tara tells Gemma that Chibs is in critical but stable condition. Hale finds Gemma; he says he’s hit a wall in regards to the car-bomb investigation, and asks if she can help. She’s confused. Hale says Unser told him about Zobelle and the rape; she’s livid that her secret has been betrayed. He says everyone knows Zobelle was behind the explosion, but they need proof; he asks if there is any detail she can remember that might help him nail Zobelle. Gemma describes the blond girl (Polly) as the only person she saw. A Charming PD officer has found and detained Earnest Darby; Jax and Hale question the Nord leader. He says he’s clueless about Zobelle’s activities, and knows nothing about the car bomb; they believe him. Hale asks about the blond girl; Darby says the description sounds like Polly Zobelle. Tara and Gemma arrive back at the Morrow home; Gemma decides to teach Tara how to handle a gun. Despite her initial discomfort, Tara acknowledges the need for protection. The two SAMCRO “old ladies” go to the Caracara Studios back-lot for target practice. They bond; Gemma tells Tara things with Jax and SAMCRO will settle down soon. They take turns firing shots at porn star (and Tara’s former rival) Ima’s luxury sedan. Hale arrives at Impeccable Smokes; Polly is cleaning up the damage. He questions her about her father’s whereabouts. She is tight-lipped, and refuses to be intimidated, but Hale convinces her otherwise. Polly says her father is at the Morada Christian Center preparing for a big AB rally. Jax and Hale agree that they should let the Sheriffs handle bringing Zobelle in. In the SAMCRO chapel Tig says they can’t find Zobelle anywhere. Bobby says the Feds are coming to investigate the explosion tomorrow, which will make payback against Zobelle impossible. Juice cracks Weston’s laptop, and learns about the MCC meeting tonight; they mobilize. As they leave, Bobby tells Jax what they’ve learned, and where they’re headed; Jax knows it spells trouble. He follows. Gemma confronts Unser about leaking her secret to Hale; he says it was unavoidable. She wonders if telling the truth initially would’ve avoided all the recent trouble; Unser tries to assure her that none of what is happening is her fault. She’s not so sure. Down the road from the MCC, Opie and Tig report on their recon of the MCC parking lot: there are probably only a handful of “ex-cons and scumbags” in attendance; Clay says they’ll go in armed but peaceful, grab Zobelle, and leave. Jax tells them what he knows: the room will be packed with AB, and Sheriff’s Deputies are on their way; proceeding now will get them all arrested. Clay is frustrated by the news, and by Jax’s continuing partnership with Hale, but he will not be denied his revenge. Armed with shotguns and AK-47s, the Sons overpower the two AB guards and enter. They are stunned to find the room full of well dressed Christian families sitting around tables set for a dinner. Zobelle and Weston are also there. The guests see the armed outlaws; they begin to panic, and start to scramble. SAMCRO continues in, unsure of their next move. Zobelle nods to Weston, who surreptitiously fires off two shots from a hidden gun. The crowd screams, and the panic increases as the guests begin to flee. The MC takes a defensive posture; Jax spots the security cameras. Zobelle heads towards an exit; Clay sees him, and raises his gun to shoot. Jax rushes Clay, knocking his arm before he can fire; Clay stares at Jax in disbelief. Opie takes off after Zobelle. Bobby tries to rush the Sons out of the church but it’s too late: the Sheriffs have arrived on the scene; they relieve SAMCRO of their weapons. Opie can’t keep up with Zobelle. Tara continues to read JT’s manuscript; Gemma lights a candle and prays. Opie returns to the MCC, and sees his brothers in handcuffs, being put into a police transport. Clay and Jax share a look of mutual disdain; each blames the other for their current predicament. SAMCRO gets taken to jail. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford (credit only) * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps (credit only) * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston (credit only) * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest star * Adam Arkin as Ethan Zobelle Guest stars * Tayler Sheridan as Deputy Chief David Hale * Dayton Callie as Chief Wayne Unser * Mitch Pileggi as Ernest Darby * Jamie McShane as Cameron Hayes * Callard Harris as Edmond Hayes * Sarah Jones as Polly Zobelle * Henry Rollins as AJ Weston * Kristen Renton as Ima * Julie Ariola as Mary Winston Co-stars * David Labrava as Happy * Marya Delver as Officer Candy Eglee * Michael Patrick McGill as CSU Cop * Aaron Refvem as Cliff Weston * Ruben Garfias as Sheriff * Trenton Rogers as Duke Weston Notable Quotes Clay: You know, I don't give a s*** what the plan is. I am tired of sitting here playing 'what happens if?' Zobelle tried to kill two of us in the last twelve hours. This charter doesn't wait any longer. We kill him! Jax: Look, man. I think it's all good you getting deeper into the club. But you're obviously still dealing with some stuff. Donna's death got to be a nightmare. Opie: How do you know what I'm dealing with? You have to figure out your own stuff, brother. Jax: I know what I'm doing. Opie: Oh, yeah. You got things you want to change. I get it. This beef with Clay, it's not about what's best for SAMCRO. It's about you pushing to be king. It's not your time yet, man. This is Clay's club. You got to back down, get in line before somebody gets hurt. Church meetings Clay: Unser's getting his home address. Bobby: You really think Zobelle is sitting in his Barcalounger waiting for us to swing by? Clay: Why should he hide? Asshole thinks he's protected on every level. Juice: He is. Opie: Probably riding 4 deep. Weston, skinhead crew. Tig: Then we ride 5 deep. Bobby: Yeah, and what's the plan? Roll up on him in broad daylight, cut off his head? Happy: Okay. Clay: You know, I don't give a shit what the plan is. I am tired of sitting here playing "what happens if?"! Zobelle tried to kill two of us in the last 12 hours! This charter doesn't wait any longer, we kill him! Do I need to take a vote? ---- Featured Music * Fireball Ministry - "Fallen Believers" * Hillstomp - "Nope" * Boo Boo Davis - "I'm Comin' Home" * Southern Bitch - "Free Man Now" * Rhino Bucket - "Don't Bring Her Down" "Oh Freedom" - Artist Citation Needed 206 Category:Season 2